Rayman
|-|UbiArt Framework= |-|Classic= - Rayman= - Rayman 2= - Rayman 3= }} Summary Rayman is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name, created by Michel Ancel for Ubisoft. He is depicted as a limbless humanoid with floating appendages, which he can throw at enemies to attack them. The manual for Rayman 2 states that Rayman was found by fishermen, having washed up on the shore of the Sea of Lums, and won the trust of the people of the Glade of Dreams by defeating Mr. Dark. Upon collecting all 1,000 Lums in the game, the player is told that Rayman is the only being in the Glade not to be dreamt into existence by Polokus, and that his origins and the identity of his parents are a mystery. It is speculated (in the game) that Rayman could be a "chosen one" selected by all the gods of all the worlds, destined to fight against evil. A different account is provided by Rayman Origins: the launch trailer shows him being created from moonbeams by Betilla the Fairy in the Primordial Forest, destined from creation to protect the Glade of Dreams from Dark forces. The game's manual states that Rayman was created by the nymphs, who dropped a sack of Lums when distracted by some "zombie chickens" on the way to perform the ritual, resulting in Rayman's incomplete, limbless form. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 6-B to 4-B Name: Rayman Origin: Rayman Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old Classification: A Thingamajig, Ray-Person, Chosen one of all the gods Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery (As seen here), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space like Rabbids; shown in Ray-Type Challenge minigame), Underwater Breathing (Type 2; Is able to swim the deep ocean without air), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Has shown awareness of the player in his idle animations), Body Control/Telekinesis (Is able to control his hands even if they aren't connected to his body. Molded his body into a perfectly round bowling ball), Can descend slowly by turning his hair into a chopper, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack ghosts with his punches; Can punch clouds; can interact with Lums), Energy Manipulation (Can fire energy spheres called lums via Magic Fist), Longevity (Has lived for over 100 years without changing physically or mentally), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid to possibly High-Mid; Can recover from being flattened. Probably regenerated from ashes with only his eyes left), Surface Scaling (Can run up walls), Invisibility (Can make himself disappear), Size Manipulation (Via shrinking), Broadway Force (Can make defeated bosses dance), Purification (Type 2) and possible Empathic Manipulation (Can turn corrupted black lums into red lums by presumably making them laugh via Grimace), Fear Manipulation (Can sometimes scare off enemies via Grimace), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (No-sold lightning while spinning), Limited Flight (in animated series; over pools of lava; in updrafts) |-|With Equipment=Wind Manipulation with Vortex and Disco costume, Electricity Manipulation with Lockjaw, Temporary Flight with Throttle Copter and Super Helicopter, Statistics Amplification (Can vastly increase his attack power with certain power-ups), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (With Gothic costume.. Can also set Blue Glove projectiles on fire by charging them), Ice Manipulation (With Rock n' Roll costume), Earth Manipulation (With Granny costume), Weather Manipulation (With Rain Mask), Explosion Manipulation with Shock Rocket, Plant Manipulation with Magic Seed, Resistance to Fire/Heat Manipulation with Fire Protection, Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet, Resurrection with Phoenix, Limited Precognition with Too Much Help, Light Manipulation with Firefly, Healing (Can heal himself by turning lums into life points), Homing Attack with Hound Bullets and Nuke, Forcefield Creation with Ultimate Barrier, Breath Attack and Air Manipulation (Can suck up nearby Lums via Inhalers), Enhanced Senses (Can seek out hidden items via Seekers), Invulnerability with Fairy Blessing and Protectors, Inflation with Plunger Inflator, Power Nullification (Stole Spider-Rabbid's powers using projectiles), Attack Reflection (Can reflect cannonballs by spitting gum), Summoning (Can summon a bomb) Attack Potency: Varies from Small Country level (Defeated Mr. Dark who had stolen The Great Protoon, the source of energy of The Glade of Dreams) to Solar System level (Can send Dark Teensies flying into space, passing and shaking a constellation with his charged punch) Speed: Varies from Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging an onslaught of Reflux's and Mr. Dark's lightning attacks. Comparable to Murfy who can intercept lightning from Zeus) to Sub-Relativistic (Can dodge laser beams from the Rabbids' ship and Space Mama) with Massively FTL+ attack speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly higher (Easily threw a cow dozens of meters away) Striking Strength: Varies from Small Country Class to Solar System Class Durability: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level (Completely unharmed by an island explosion and a fall from ground zero. Scaling off his AP, plus he has fought enemies just as strong if not stronger than himself) Stamina: Very high (Vastly superior to Globox, who swam up a waterfall. Does not require air. Can endure being struck by lightning, falling into lava, and falling great heights) Range: Standard melee range (Rayman is only a little shorter than a man), dozens of meters with his abilities. A bit higher with certain power-ups. Interstellar with his punches Standard Equipment: Power Fist, Laser Washing Powder, Rain Mask, Plunger Gun, Blue Glove projectiles, shovel, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Can pilot several different vehicles pretty well. Has great marksman skills when using a gatling gun. Created the Rayman Gear), higher with Knowledge of the World (Contains universal knowledge after gathering 999 lums) Weaknesses: His limbs are easily detachable and the Laser Washing Powders all have time limits. Loses his powers if the Heart of the World gets destroyed. Feats: Respect threads Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telescopic Fist:' Rayman rotates his fist at high speeds and then delivers a power-packed punch. This attack is powerful enough to send magicians flying across space and passing stars in Rayman Legends. *'Magic Fist:' Rayman can shoot energy balls called lums. These are chargeable and can be latched on to hooks and other obstacles to swing across. *'Laser-Washing Powders:' These are power-ups that grant Rayman certain abilities depending on their color. There are 6 different kinds of Laser-Washing Powders: ** Vortex: Allows Rayman to throw whirlwinds from his fist which shrink his opponents. ** Heavy Metal Fist: Doubles the damage inflicted by Rayman's telescopic fist. ** Lockjaw: Allows Rayman to throw chained metal claws from his fists, which can be used to grab onto flying hooks and send electric shocks to his enemies. ** Shock Rocket: Allows Rayman to shoot a guided missile at his enemies. ** Throttle Copter: Allows Rayman to fly into the air. ** Fire Protection: Allows Rayman to be impervious to fire-related damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rayman Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Gun Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Light Users Category:Inflation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pilots Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mascots Category:Teenagers Category:Brawlhalla Category:Surface Scalers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Purification Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Grappling Users